Strangers in the Night
by RBriefs
Summary: Pan: mujer casada, Trunks: amante. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos descubran los verdaderos sentimientos?¿A quién elegirá Pan?¿Soportará Trunks ser el "otro"? Averíguenlo. Agregué NUEVO CAPITULO, para quienes se quedaron intrigados! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers in the Night**

Hola, este es el primer fic que voy a publicar; ya tengo hechos 4 en total. Dos ya están terminados y son bastante largos, el otro es un One-Shot, y por último ésta historia que no planeo hacerla muy larga. Déjenme saber su opinión, comenten. Besotes!

Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 1**

Lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, pero en esa habitación solamente estaban los protagonistas del hecho y nadie sabía de su secreto. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos tocarse con cada embestida. Sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus pieles sensibles a cada roce, y su respiración agitada dejando salir gemidos de placer.

Ella dejó salir un último quejido de éxtasis, y para él fue suficiente su sonido para lograr que también llegara a su punto máximo con una última embestida. Sus respiraciones agitadas, todavía con sus cuerpos conectados. Él se hizo a un lado, recostando su cabeza en la almohada, llevando su mano derecha a su frente y luego acomodándola debajo de su cuello. Ella estaba recostada en su misma posición, cubriéndose con la sabana. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero no había mucho que decir, siempre era lo mismo.

Ella se dio vuelta y posó su mano y su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, el cual estaba descubierto; él con su mano libre la acercó mas hacia él, tomándola de la cintura, mientras que ella enroscaba su pierna izquierda entre las de él. Después de unos segundos, ella levantó su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con el hombre de cabellos lavanda y de ojos celestes que tenia debajo de sí misma. Él le sonrió.

"Debo irme" dijo mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

"ya?" Realmente no quería que ella se fuera. Nunca quería.

"Si, ya es tarde, y además Ub debe estar preocupado, le dije que estaría en casa a las 12 y ya es la 1:30"

"Puedes decirle que las cosas se complicaron y que tuviste que quedarte mas tiempo en la oficina" Trato de convencerla, pero sabía que era imposible, ella siempre se iba a su casa, y él volvía a su amarga soledad.

"No quiero que sospeche nada" Con eso dicho se levantó, las sabanas todavía amarradas a su cuerpo, y se dirigió a buscar su ropa que estaba toda desparramada por el piso.

Él miraba como ella se vestía, mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía. Con su cabello negro como la noche, algo alborotado por los sucesos pasados; sus ojos oscuros y poseedores de un brillo que nunca había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer; y su piel tan suave como seda que cuando llegaba a tocarla le producía un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, llamándolo, reclamándole que la tuviera entre sus brazos. Sí, la tenía entre sus brazos, pero solo por las noches, solo por unas horas y nada más.

Pan termino de vestirse, acomodó un poco su cabello haciéndose una colita, tomó su bolso que reposaba en una de las sillas de la habitación, y se acercó hacia donde estaba todavía él. Caminó con sus rodillas por la cama, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, para luego volverse a levantar y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Trunks" replicó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Buenas noches Pan" dijo él, y la joven mujer salió del cuarto. Después de unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

Trunks suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se encontraban, se besaban, y terminaban en la cama, para que luego ella volviera a su verdadero hogar a hacer lo mismo con su esposo. Él estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no, y entonces él aceptaba lo poco que ella le podía dar, su cuerpo. Podía recordar perfectamente el día que comenzó todo esto. Fue antes de que Pan se casara. Era una noche de salida con amigos, ella estaba hermosa a sus ojos, Pan había dejado de ser la niña vestida de niño para convertirse en toda una mujer. Después de que la salida terminara, Goten y Bra se habían ido dejándolos a ellos dos solos. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente las mejillas sonrojadas cuando le preguntó si quería ir a su departamento a 'hablar' y recordar viejas épocas. Y ahí empezó todo, después de unas copas de más; ella se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo nombrándolo y reclamándolo. Ese día Pan había perdido su virginidad, y él lo sabia muy bien. Trunks antes de que todo esto empezara se aseguró de preguntarle a ella que si quería hacerlo verdaderamente, ya que ella había sido la primera en acercarse a él. Las cosas después de ese suceso cambiaron, ya no salían mas juntos; sin olvidar que el día en que Pan despertó y lo vio a él sonriéndole con ojos de amor, sus primeras palabras fueron 'esto no pudo haber pasado' provocando que su sonrisa de desvaneciera. Luego de unos meses en una reunión familiar, la reciente pareja anunció su compromiso: Pan y Ub estaban por casarse. Eso lo derribó, le sacó toda esperanza de tenerla entre sus brazos completamente. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando un día, estando solos en la casa de Pan ya que iba a mostrarle la casa que habían comprado, no pudo contener mas su deseo y terminó tomándola de la cintura mientras la besaba; y ella luego de centésimos de segundos correspondió el beso. Ese día comenzó su secreto, ese día él termino acostado en la cama donde Pan y Ub hacían lo mismo que ellos hacían en ese momento, ese día Pan comenzó a engañar a su marido, con Trunks su 'mejor amigo'.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, no sin antes pensar en ella, pensar en qué se sentiría despertar cada mañana con ella, viendo su rostro tan apacible como el primer día en que la tuvo a su lado. Como envidiaba a Ub por lo que él era testigo todas las mañanas. Y por tener a Pan completamente, no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y su corazón.

Pronto la mañana llegó, era increíble la manera en que el sol la molestaba, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran fuertemente. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola, brazos firmes y protectores, los de su marido. Abrió los ojos y vio al hombre con el cual se había casado mirándola y sonriéndole adorablemente.

"Buenos días" dijo Ub sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Buenos días" y dejó salir un suspiro mientras se desperezaba.

Él se levantó y se puso sus boxers, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre sus codos en la cama. Ub sintió que ella lo estaba mirando y se dio vuelta para volver a sonreírle.

"Que quieres de desayuno?, pídelo y te lo traeré"

Tan amable y cariñoso. Tal vez eso fue lo que Pan descubrió en él. Pan le dijo sus deseos de comer y él dejó la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

Pan estaba tendida en su cama, pensando en la noche que había pasado. Salía de tener relaciones con Trunks, para volver a casa y hacer lo mismo con Ub. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era complicado salir de eso. Ella amaba a Ub, pero Trunks se había metido en su vida dejándola sin siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra. Estaba segura de que no amaba a Trunks, muy segura, solo que sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien que era imposible separarse. Tal vez era eso, solo deseo, solo lujuria, solo la aventura y la adrenalina que le provocaba estar con dos hombres a la vez. Quién sabe.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa

Holaa!! Bueno acá les dejo el capítulo 2 de esta pequeña historia. Espero sea de su agrado, y déjenme saber que les parece. Disculpen si algún que otro acento se me escapa, trato de escribir lo mejor posible y siempre reviso antes de haberlo subido, pero bueno che… XD No los distraigo más. Lean y comenten D

Besos!

La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 2**

"Eso fue…maravilloso" dijo él, mientras hacia que la mujer tendida a su lado se posara arriba de él, con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

"gracias" sonrió ante tal halago.

Trunks se levantó un poco, indicándole lo que quería. Ella se agachó, y posó sus labios en los de él, seguido por un beso apasionado. El beso se rompió, y ambos se quedaron mirando el uno hacia el otro. Él lentamente fue corriendo sus manos hasta alcanzar su cintura, la tomó, y la dirigió hacia su intimidad. Ella se dejó, y comenzó a danzar el típico ritmo, sin dejar el contacto visual. Pero luego cerró sus ojos, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole saber a la persona debajo de ella, las sensaciones que la hacia vivir. Pero él no dejaba de mirarla, en ningún momento cerró sus ojos; él quería verla, verla entregarse completamente a él, ver lo que ella sentía cuando él le hacia el amor. Pero solo él sentía que estaba haciendo el amor, y lamentablemente lo sabía.

Sus manos de repente se posaron a los costados de la cabeza del joven, su cabello alborotado sobre su cara, gemidos de placer; lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus labios se encontraron con pasión, mientras salían leves quejidos de la boca de ella. ¿Cómo un ser era capaz de hacerlo sentir cosas así? Era simple: porque la amaba. Lástima que ella no. Para ella, él era solo una aventura, una segunda opción. Trunks con solo tenerla entre sus brazos hacia lo que ella quería, y se dejaba lastimar por ella.

Pan no podía creer que su cuerpo reaccionara así, era algo salvaje. Cada gemido que emitía su boca era real, nada fingido; bueno en realidad ella nunca fingía en cuestiones sexuales. Tal vez sí, debía admitirlo, le gustaba el sexo. Pero quien puede culparla, es la naturaleza del ser humano.

Luego de unos minutos de embestidas, gemidos, sudor, y roces, ella alcanzó su punto máximo dejando salir un último y audible gemido de placer. Mientras que él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, hasta que también llego a su punto y, con una última, rápida, y fuerte embestida, su cuerpo se relajó.

Pan se acostó a su lado nuevamente tratando de recuperar el aire, era la tercera vez que lo habían hecho en ese momento. Se dio vuelta; recostándose sobre su costado, con su mano apoyada en su cabeza, y su brazo apoyado en la almohada; y se encontró con unos ojos azules, además de una sonrisa en los labios de él.

"Que miras?" dijo sonriendo.

"Nada" Tal vez, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía.

Ella con su mano libre, la extendió hacia el cabello de Trunks, y comenzó a hacer rollitos en su dedo con el pelo.

"Auch, eso duele" Le había sujetado el pelo muy fuerte.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intensión" Dejó de tocar el cabello y reposó su mano en el pequeño espacio que los separaba.

"Esta bien" dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en ella.

"Trunks…" Bajó la mirada.

"Si?" Podía ver en esos ojos oscuros que algo le pasaba, o la preocupaba.

"Creo que… creo que deberíamos parar" Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Parar?" Estaba confundido. ¿Qué habría querido decir con 'parar'?

"Trunks, creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos" Quitó su mano de las suaves y masculinas de él. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con la sábana; su espalda estaba descubierta.

Trunks parecía que había descubierto lo que 'parar' significaba, y se sentía decepcionado, o tal vez triste o confundido.

"Creo que es tiempo de que tú conozcas a alguien, que dejes de ser la sombra que eres… que yo sepa no tienes ninguna novia a tu alrededor, verdad?"

Era verdad, él era una sombra, y era verdad también que no tenia ninguna novia. Quién lo hubiera dicho, el soltero más codiciado, solo, sin novia, siendo solamente el amante de una mujer casada. Pero ¿Seria verdad que ella quería terminar con todo esto?

"No" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

"Bueno, entonces creo que deberías comenzar a buscar una joven que sea de tu agrado, no crees?" Aconsejó ella, mientras miraba el techo.

"Acaso estas terminando nuestra relación?" Tenia que preguntarlo, no podía aguantarlo más. Sus palabras eran lastimeras.

Ella suspiró, y volteó a verlo, todavía sentada.

"Ese es el punto. Entre nosotros no hay una relación. Yo ya estoy en una, y creo que ya fue demasiado, y tampoco quiero que tu sigas siendo esa sombra en mi vida. No te das cuenta que a causa de esto tu vida no es la que solía ser?" Explicó ella con pura y absoluta verdad.

Trunks se quedó anonadado, todo lo que decía era cierto. Él lo único que era en su vida, era ser el amante de su 'mejor amiga'. No era poseedor más que de su cuerpo; ni su alma, ni su corazón, solo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo compartido con otro hombre, el cual era su esposo. Tenía que ver la verdad, esto no estaba bien, él no era Ub. Pero como desearía serlo.

"Pan… Tienes razón…" Tan difícil era decir eso, pero debía afrontar su cruel verdad de una vez por todas, además Pan con eso le había dejado en claro que no sentía nada fuerte por él. Ella lo siguió mirando y le sonrió.

Luego se levantó, con la sábana envuelta a su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el baño del departamento de Trunks.

Él se quedo ahí, sentado al tope de la cama, con sus boxers puestos. Pensando. Pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella, que salía del baño ya cambiada.

"Entonces… Creo que aquí termina todo verdad?" Él solo la miró. Pan sonrió y le extendió la mano, mientras se acercaba a él. Trunks tomó su mano, hasta que se separaron.

"Quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado…pero tampoco me arrepiento. Quisiera volver a recuperar el tiempo en el que éramos amigos…" Propuso ella.

"No lo creo, seria difícil" No quiso sonar tan rudo. Pero las palabras y el tono salieron así. Ella sonrió algo incómoda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero se paró en el marco, y volteó a mirarlo.

Trunks levantó la mirada al no escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y se encontró con que ella había caminado hacia él para darle un último beso, pero en la mejilla. Y con ese gesto, Pan salió del cuarto. Luego se escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse. Y no hubo nada más en esa habitación, y en todo el departamento, que silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

Hi! Bueno les dejo el capítulo 3, espero que les guste y que disfruten la lectura. Déjenme saber su opinión (sea buena o sea mala); o si me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa. XD. Besos!

Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 3.**

Pasaron 5 meses desde lo ocurrido entre Trunks y Pan. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver. Era como que ninguno podía tolerar verse, por miedo a que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Trunks estaba en la oficina, firmando unos papeles mientras hablaba con el presidente de otra empresa por teléfono, ajustando algunos arreglos de un acuerdo que tenían.

"Si señor, estoy al tanto de… Discúlpeme solo un momento por favor, tengo a alguien en la otra línea solo tomara un segundo…" Apretó un botón de su teléfono, y recostó su espalda en su silla.

"Trunks Briefs… Ah, hola Marron… Si, ahí estaré a las 8… no, no te preocupes cariño no llegare tarde… Esta bien… Yo también Marron… Adiós"

Sí, Trunks tenía una novia, hacia 3 meses ya. Desde su 'separación' con Pan, su vida estaba tomando un rumbo tranquilo, normal. No se quejaba, pero si en lugar de Marron estuviera Pan, su vida seria mejor. Había dejado de pensar en ella, pero no por completo. Cuando estaba en la habitación de su departamento con Marron, no podía evitar recordar la voz de Pan retumbando entre esas cuatro paredes; y demás cosas que lo hacían recordarla. Pero terminaba sacudiendo su cabeza y concentrándose en otra cosa, era difícil, pero se podía.

Las horas pasaron, ya eran las 7 de la noche y debía irse a su casa, bañarse, cambiarse e ir a la casa de sus padres junto con Marron, ya que su madre estaba haciendo una reunión después de tanto tiempo.

Llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación. Allí estaba su actual novia al costado de la cama acomodando su ropa.

"Ah hola Trunks" dijo Marron dándose vuelta y yendo a saludarlo. Él acepto el beso.

"Hola Marron, iré a ducharme, y luego saldremos" dijo mientras desataba su corbata y entraba al baño.

Ya estaban en la puerta de C.C.

"Te encuentras bien Trunks?"

"Si" contesto él. Pensó que debería relajarse un poco mas, su cara de nerviosismo y ansiedad lo estaban matando. Seguramente dentro de la gran mansión se encontraba Pan, con Ub.

Ambos entraron, escoltados por una feliz Bulma, debido al éxito de su fiesta. Habían ido todos los guerreros Z.

Marron vio a Bra y se soltó del brazo de Trunks para ir a hablar con su amiga, pero antes dándole un beso y diciéndole que volvería en un instante.

Trunks comenzó a caminar, saludó a sus amigos, y ahí se quedó, parado en una de las paredes con sus brazos cruzados. Cuando de pronto escuchó esa voz. Miró en dirección hacia el familiar sonido, y allí estaba ella, hablando y riendo con Goten, y Ub.

Ahora sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando. El verla le hacia mal, tantos meses sin verla, alejándose de su recuerdo; pero parecía imposible sacarla del lugar que se había ganado en su corazón. Sonriendo, hablando, escuchando con atención las palabras que eran dichas, y con ese vestido rojo: corto y sofisticado a la vez, dejando mucho por desear. De pronto lo miró, seguramente habría sentido los ojos de un extraño posarse en su ser. Trunks no bajó la mirada, la siguió mirando con la misma intensidad. Pan sonrió levemente, y retornó a la charla. Él suspiró.

La cena había transcurrido bien, la sobremesa, y el baile también. Pero ambos en las primeras instancias evadían cada mirada.

Ahora, luego de unas horas, Trunks se encontraba nuevamente con sus brazos rodeando a Pan, tocando cada parte de su ser. Todo pasó tan rápido. En primer lugar Pan se disculpó para dirigirse al baño mientras estaban de sobremesa, Trunks a los segundos se disculpó también diciendo que debía hacer una llamada importante de la empresa; y así ambos se encontraron en el corredor del segundo piso, él se acercó a ella que estaba apoyada en la pared con sus brazos cruzados; Trunks al estar solo centímetros lejos de ella, la tomó de los brazos y la llevó a un apasionado y tan esperado beso. Luego entraron al cuarto más cercano, que resultó ser el baño.

Trunks tenía a Pan acorralada en una de las paredes del sitio, con sus manos acariciando sus muslos, ya que ella tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura. Ella acariciaba su cabello, mientras que emitía pequeños suspiros, sin dejar de romper el beso. Con mucha experiencia y delicadeza, Trunks logró sacarle su ropa interior, mientras que ella desataba su cinturón y retiraba sus pantalones. Una vez que ambos estaban listos, Pan volvió a su antigua posición, y él entró en ella. Se sentía bien, muy bien, hacia tanto que necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella. A causa del aumento de entradas y salidas, Pan no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, pero pronto su boca fue cubierta por una de las manos de su acompañante. Ella al tener su boca tapada por su masculina mano, con sus dedos rozando sus labios, comenzó a lamer sus dedos, tratando de provocarlo y de tentarlo aún más. A este punto, la velocidad había aumentado progresivamente, junto con el sudor, y junto con el deseo de sentir el punto máximo de sus cuerpos fusionados. Ella lo tomaba de su cabello, mientras lo besaba, y él la empujaba contra la pared. En el cuarto solo había silencio, ninguna palabra era dicha, solo se escuchaban leves e inaudibles suspiros, sumado al sonido de un cuerpo chocando al otro. Estaban a punto de llegar al tan esperado clímax, estaban luchando para no dejar escapar ningún sonido de sus bocas, hasta que la puerta sonó; alguien había golpeado, ambos seguían con su ritmo, nada los podía perturbar.

"Pan?" preguntó la voz femenina.

…

Nadie contestó. Sí estaba ahí, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de alcanzar su punto máximo junto con Trunks. Ambos se besaban, sin prestar atención al llamado.

"Pan, estas bien?" volvió a preguntar.

Y con una última embestida, ambos llegaron a su punto máximo. Rompieron el beso, y Pan tocó los pies con el suelo. Ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Pan sin siquiera desviar la mirada contestó.

"Si, Bra, estoy bien, en seguida regreso a la mesa" Llevó su mano a su frente y recorrió el costado de su rostro. Trunks se volvía a abrochar sus pantalones.

"Está bien, estaré a bajo esperándote" Y con eso, se escucharon los pasos alejarse.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ahí parados, uno frente a otro. Lo que más habían temido, después de 5 meses, habían vuelto a pasar. Pero ¿Por qué? Uno sí sabia el por qué; pero el otro, mejor dicho 'la otra', estaba confundida.

"Creo que es el destino" dijo ella tratando de bajar la tensión.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿por qué?" su cara lo decía todo. Amor, tristeza, confusión.

"No lo se" Se sentó en el piso del lugar, llevando sus rodillas al pecho.

"Pan…" comenzó él. Ella lo miró.

"Si…?" Trunks se agachó, para ver de cerca los ojos de la persona que lo volvía loco.

"Pan, yo se que estas casada, y yo ahora también tengo una novia… Pero lo que siento por ti es diferente; es lo que todos llaman amor, algo que nunca creí que seria capaz de encontrar…" Ella parecía anonadada por tales palabras. "… Pero sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, y entonces acepto lo poco que me puedes dar…"

"A que te refieres con eso?" preguntó ella.

"Me refiero a que yo te amo; mi alma, mi corazón, y mi cuerpo te pertenecen; mientras que tú lo único que puedes ofrecerme es una sola cosa de lo que yo te entrego" Tanto tiempo tratando de decírselo, y por fin las palabras habían salido. Él no demostraba que realmente la amaba antes de la separación, no tan notorio. Pan pensaba que al igual que ella, él solo pensaba que solo era sexo. Pero descubrió que no era así después de todo. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Ella también se sentía ciertamente atraída por él, nunca había pensado en él como más que un cuerpo que le brindaba satisfacción extra. Ahora algo le pasaba muy dentro de su corazón que le decía que ella sentía algo más que lujuria por él. ¿Era amor tal vez?

"Trunks yo…" Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta tomando entre su mano la perilla. Él vio que Pan trataba de escaparse y la tomó del brazo. Ella no volteó a mirarlo, solo pronunció palabras que lo tendrían angustiado, y ansioso.

"Trunks, ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada, no lo hagas mas difícil, ni siquiera puedo pensar correctamente, déjame… Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tendrás noticias mías, pero esta vez definitivas" Trunks aflojó el agarre, y ella salió del baño.

Confusión era lo que sentía, se había atrevido a decirle a la mujer que más amaba sus sentimientos, y en cierta forma ella lo rechazó. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Noticias definitivas? ¿Acaso dejaría de verla para siempre?. Se miró en el espejo, se mojó la cara y salió del cuarto, para volver a la reunión donde seguramente se encontraría con su actual novia.

Se sentía algo culpable al sentir como Marron lo abrazaba fuertemente, demostrándole todo su cariño; mientras que él minutos antes había tenido relaciones con otra mujer. ¿Se sentiría Pan así cada vez que Ub la tocaba?


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

Enjoy! Déjenme saber su opinión, me interesa. Disculpen si mi ortografía es un horror, a veces se me escapa algún que otro acento o algún signo, pero bue… trato de escribir lo mejor posible. Besos! )

**Capitulo 4**

Pensando. Sentado en su silla giratoria, con su espalda totalmente apoyada en el respaldo, y haciendo girar con sus dedos un lápiz, mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de su oficina. Dos semanas. Semanas en las cuales no hubo rastros de Pan. Su angustia crecía con cada minuto, ¿Por qué debía pasarle esto a él? Tenía todo, menos lo que realmente quería y necesitaba. Era el hombre más envidiable entre su género, pero si solo los demás supieran lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

Su relación con Marron todavía seguía. La quería, era una chica muy buena, considerada y amable. Pero era más bien como una amiga, la cual tenía privilegios.

"Señor Briefs…" preguntó la voz desde el intercomunicador. Trunks se dio vuelta y apretó uno de los botones mientras hablaba.

"Qué sucede señorita Haruno?"

"Alguien lo está esperando en la línea 3 jefe, dijo que era importante…"

"Está bien, gracias"

Trunks dejó de apretar el botón, y procedió a apretar la línea tres.

"Trunks Briefs…" Dijo con el típico tono serio y empresarial.

"Trunks…" No, no podía ser. Esa voz. Esa voz era de Pan! Pero…

"Pan?" Pregunta obvia, pero debía hacerla.

"Hola, ¿Estás ocupado? Puedo llamarte luego si quieres…"

"No, no, no, dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?" Esto lo estaba intrigando. Y no podía evitar apoyar uno de sus codos en el escritorio, mientras que con su otra mano golpeaba la punta del lápiz contra la superficie.

"Bueno… veras… quiero que hablemos" El sonido del choque entre el lápiz y el escritorio cesó.

"De qué quieres hablar?" Otra pregunta obvia, pero estaba demasiado shokeado como para pensar correctamente.

"Nosotros" Suspiró.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no existía un 'nosotros' " Ahora sin saber por qué estaba jugando el juego del ofendido.

"Si, pero…" Pan se quedó sin palabras.

"Pero qué?"

"Te estaré esperando en el bar de la calle 55 en la capital del oeste, a las 10"

"Está b…" Le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la frase.

Trunks colgó el tubo, y volvió a recostarse en la silla. Esta mujer sí que era capaz de volverlo loco. Loco de amor.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa de dos. Esperando a que llegara él. Mientras esperaba estaba bebiendo un café; tomaba la taza con sus dos manos y daba pequeños sorbos, hasta que la tan esperada persona llegó. Con ese traje y su sobretodo puesto, con ese andar tan sutil y varonil, desparramando en el aire su esencia. Dejó la taza mientras miraba como él se sacaba su sobretodo y se sentaba. Se miraron.

"Va a ordenar algo señor?" preguntó el camarero. Trunks lo miró.

"Tráigame un café americano"

"Enseguida" El camarero se fue, y sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

"Que querías decirme Pan?"

"Ah, si, bueno Trunks yo…" Reconocía bien esa mirada, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para hablar.

"Solo dilo" Su paciencia lo estaba traicionando. Ella se sintió incómoda y evitó los ojos celestes.

"Trunks yo…"

"Aquí tiene señor…" Pan suspiró. El camarero dejó el café y se retiró.

"Continúa" La incitó él.

"Bueno, lo que estaba tratando de decirte es que… creo que siento algo por ti…"

Trunks dejó de beber su café repentinamente. Apoyó la taza en el platito y la miró cuestionante.

"No me mires así, Trunks… yo siento algo por ti pero… Ub…" Ella volvió a esquivar la mirada, pero la mano de él sobre la suya provocó que su mirar no se distanciara.

"Pan… Dime, qué sientes por Ub?"

"Cómo dices?"

"Pregunto si lo amas…" su mano nunca dejó de rozar la de ella.

"Pues si… pero…"

"Sabes que hay una diferencia entre amar y estar enamorado?" Dijo él, dejando de tocar la mano de ella, y volviendo a sorber de su café.

"A que te refieres?"

"Tú puedes Amar a quién sea: una amiga, tu familia, un conocido… Pero estar Enamorada es algo más personal, es algo más profundo, algo que no tiene explicación, es como si no pudieras estar lejos de esa persona por un solo segundo porque te sientes solo, vacío."

Pan estaba muda.

"Ahora dime, Amas a Ub o estas Enamorada de él?" Se sentía tan bien enfrentar sus emociones, pero por otro lado estaba nervioso por la respuesta que ella le daría.

"No lo se Trunks… no lo sé" Su rostro parecía triste y angustiado, y podría haber jurado que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"¿Y qué sientes por mi?, ¿Sientes que te hago falta?, ¿Sientes la urgencia de estar conmigo?... Porque yo sí de ti… Pan, yo estoy Enamorado de ti… ¿Acaso no significo nada más que una aventura para ti? ¿Acaso creías que todas estas noches solo estaba teniendo sexo contigo?" Estaba asombrado de sí mismo.

"Yo… yo creía que así era… Yo creía que solo era algo pasajero… Nunca pensé que esto sucedería…"

"Yo fui el primer hombre con el que estuviste, yo te hice mujer…"

"Sí, lo sé… Pero pensé que no estaba enamorada de ti… además éramos amigos hasta que sucedió eso y…"

"Y te alejaste…" La conversación se estaba tornando algo tensa, y sus voces se estaban elevando de a poco.

"Trunks! Éramos amigos, los amigos no se suponen que hacen eso, además tu tampoco me buscaste…"

"Como querías que me acerque si la vez que despertaste a mi lado tus primeras palabras fueron 'esto no debió haber pasado' " Pan estaba luchando por no dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran, pero era difícil. Una lágrima corrió por el centro de cada ojo y para él fue suficiente para realizar que ella estaba teniendo una fuerte batalla contra sus sentimientos, y que eso la estaba desequilibrando. Decidió callarse. Luego de secarse esas furtivas lágrimas Pan habló.

"Estaba asustada… Perdí mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo después de una noche de fiesta con amigos, nunca pensé que para ti había significado algo más… Luego conocí a Ub, él me trató bien como lo sigue haciendo hasta ahora, y pensé que todo saldría bien hasta que tú volviste a intervenir y no pude aguantar… Es cómo si nuestros cuerpos encajaran perfectamente…"

"Si, lo sé, yo también lo siento así…"

"Y Marron?..." preguntó ella. Trunks se había olvidado completamente que ahora tenía una novia.

"Ah, ella… Bueno Marron es una muy buena amiga, solo eso siento por ella,

amistad"

"Y por qué estas con ella entonces?"

"Y por qué tu estas con Ub?" Pan no pudo evitar que una risita salga de su boca.

"Yo pregunté primero…" La conversación parecía estar calmándose.

"Digamos que decidí comprobar que tú no eras la única que podía tener mi corazón; y no sé, aunque el intento fracasó no sé como decirle que no la amo después de haber…" Se sonrojó un poco. Ella rió otra vez.

"Está bien, no tienes por qué contarme cada detalle…"

"Es tu turno…" Sus miradas nunca dejaron de desviarse.

"Ya lo deberías saber, estamos casados después de todo…"

"Pero lo engañas… Algo no está funcionando…"

"Trunks estoy confundida, después de tu explicación aún más…"

"Está bien, no tienes que contestarme ahora si no quieres… Aunque pensé que tendrías Noticias Definitivas…" Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Si, recuerdo bien lo que dije, pero…"

"No podías aguantar las ganas de verme?" Ahora su lado egocéntrico estaba queriendo participar… Ella sonrió cariñosamente.

"Creo que debo irme…" Se paró y se colocó su abrigo.

"Yo también…" Imitó el gesto de ella.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida, y se detuvieron en la entrada del lado de afuera.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Ofreció él.

"Sí, gracias…"

Trunks marcó un número en su celular y dijo algo como 'ven a buscarme'. Luego de unos pocos minutos, una limusina negra se estacionó frente a ellos. Trunks caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para ella. Pan entró, seguida por él. Ambos se sentaron.

"Pensé que traías tu auto…"

"No, estoy cansado como para manejar…"

Pan rió ante el comentario tan vago de Trunks. Por otra parte, el joven estaba inmerso en su sonrisa. Como adoraba su risa, sus labios, su rostro, su completo ser. Era como tener un ángel al lado. Un ángel que lo hacia Ir y Venir, que lo tenia hipnotizado, que por 'él' seria capaz de dar todo, inclusive su vida misma.

Ella dejó de reírse, y miró como unos ojos celestes la observaban en completo silencio. Parecían estar analizándola, recorriendo cada rincón de su rostro. Pan se sentía incómoda, nuca se había sentido tan incómoda en tanto tiempo hasta el día de hoy.

Trunks comenzó a acercarse más a ella, a su rostro. Pan cerró los ojos inconcientemente; o tal vez bastante conciente pero continuó.

Sus labios se rozaron, él la tomó con su mano por el cuello. Pan enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y profundizó el beso. Era un beso apasionado, como el de siempre, pero éste en particular se sentía diferente. Era algo más profundo, que no solo demostraba lujuria sino algo más. Tal vez ¿Amor?

Pan con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar ascendentemente la pierna de Trunks. Él rompió el beso y la miró. Luego de ver el brillo de esos ojos oscuros, se dirigió a la ventanilla del conductor, y dijo…

"Ve hacia el Hotel más cercano"

"Como ordene jefe"

Trunks volvió a presionar el botón, para que la ventanilla polarizada subiera nuevamente, y retornó al lado de Pan para poder seguir besándola.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama

Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

Review )

**Capitulo 5**

Vagamente estiró sus brazos, que estaban apoyados debajo de su cabeza, para despabilarse del sueño. Abrió los ojos y el sol iluminó su rostro, provocando que el joven enseguida volviera a cerrarlos. Bajó sus brazos y trató de ponerlos al costado de su cuerpo; pero algo lo detuvo. Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y allí vio la cabellera de su acompañante desparramada por su torso desnudo. Sonrió al ver ese ser tan raro, único y hermoso para él descansando sobre sí mismo. Era la primera vez que despertaba a su lado la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con ella.

Con delicadeza, corrió su mano hasta su rostro, apartó unas hebras de cabello que tapaban la vista y acarició su suave piel. La miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, en lo delicadas que eran sus facciones; contemplar sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rosados, su respiración lenta y tranquila que lo hacían arder de ganas de besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras pensaba eso, ella no le pertenecía, y además ¿Qué estaría pensando Ub de que Pan no durmió a su lado? Seguramente estaría preocupado por ella.

Con la misma mano que acarició su rostro, la posó sobre su hombro y lentamente la llamó…

"Pan…" Ella no respondió. Tuvo que forzar más el agarre.

"Pan…" Esta vez funcionó, ella abrió los ojos. Levantó su cabeza para poder mirar sus ojos celestes, y le sonrió.

"Buenos días Trunks…" Su sonrisa no dejaba de dibujarse; y mientras, trataba de arrimarse más hacia él; quedando a su altura pero sin dejar de posarse sobre su pecho.

"Buenos días…" Luego no hubo más que silencio, los dos se miraban tratando de contemplar y congelar el momento. Era como si fuese un sueño del que no querían despertar.

"Creo que debes irte…" Trunks rompió el silencio. Pan pareció haber recordado que tenía un marido y casualmente no era el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo esa misma cama. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se levantó de la cama sin más que decir.

Para qué hablar, decir algo solo empeoraría las cosas. Si hablara seguramente Trunks la cortaría con un beso, y ella no seria capaz de rechazarlo. Ella esa noche había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Trunks. Pero estaba mal, no se suponía que debería estar pasando esto, ella estaba Casada. A menos de que…

Que difícil era todo esto. Sentado ahí en la cama donde horas antes había estado con la mujer de su vida disfrutando el momento, y ahora ella debía irse, otra vez; como siempre. Pero la noche había sido tan especial para él, sintió que no solo él estaba conectado sentimentalmente, pudo intuir que ella también lo estaba.

Trunks ya se había cambiado con su ropa, y Pan estaba saliendo del baño ya cambiada y peinada. Ella buscó su bolso que estaba posado en un rincón del suelo y lo tomó, para sacar su celular. Trunks la miraba mientras estaba sentado en la cama tratando de ponerse sus zapatos. Ella suspiró mientras miraba su celular.

"Debo irme, inmediatamente" Se dio vuelta, con sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, y cara de desilusión.

"Sí, me lo imaginé, no te preocupes enseguida llamaré a alguien para que venga a buscarte" Trunks buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de ella tocando su brazo.

"No Trunks, debo irme sola, no te preocupes… tomaré un taxi en la entrada" Dijo regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Como quieras…" Esa sonrisa era capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

Ella sacó su mano del brazo de él, y caminó hacia la puerta mientras guardaba su celular en el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

"Pan…" Ella se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.

Esos ojos celestes le decían que no quería que se vaya, como siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez en particular ella también sentía que no deseaba irse.

"Hasta luego Trunks…" Y con eso dicho, volvió a darse vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, la casa en la cual tendría que haber pasado la noche. Pasó por el living y estaba vacío, pasó por el comedor y también estaba vacío. Pero cuando entró a la cocina vio que Ub estaba sentado en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en medio de ellos. Se había quedado dormido esperándola. Esto le provocó cargo de conciencia. Lentamente se acercó y sacudió su brazo.

"Ub…" dijo con voz dulce.

"Que… Pan!" dijo después de ver la cara de su desaparecida esposa.

"Buen día" tal vez no mejoraría nada, pero sus modales eran así.

"¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?, te llamé, te busqué, ¿donde estuviste Pan? Explícamelo" Insistió Ub mientras se levantaba repentinamente del asiento y se dirigía sin saber por qué hacia la mesada.

No sabía qué decir, esta vez sí que la había atrapado. Las otras noches en las cuales se 'escapaba' no duraban toda la mañana.

"Es que… surgió algo de improviso y tuve que ocuparme…" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Qué excusa.

"Hace varios meses que vienes tarde a casa Pan, ya no pasas el tiempo conmigo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me amas? Si tu trabajo es el problema, puedes dejarlo. Sabes muy bien que mi salario basta y sobra para mantener al menos 5 personas en este lugar…" Dio en el punto justo: ¿Acaso no me amas?…

"Es que…" Era difícil para ella confesarle todo ahora, pero tarde o temprano debía hacerlo.

"Ub, en este momento no puedo contestarte, dame un tiempo a solas…" Y con eso salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación. Pero antes, pudo escuchar como Ub se lamentaba.

El día siguió fluyendo para Trunks en la oficina. Pero mientras firmaba unos proyectos, su celular sonó. Dejó la lapicera y apoyó toda su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y la giró para poder mirar hacia el ventanal.

"Hola?"

"Trunks! Donde estuviste toda la noche y la mañana?" Sin duda alguna era su novia Marron.

"Ah, eres tu Marron" La verdad era que no se preocupaba demasiado.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿No vas a responderme? Llamé a tu celular pero estaba apagado. Se suponía que me llamarías Trunks…" Era verdad, habían quedado de llamarse para ver si harían algo por la noche, pero parecería que Trunks se olvidó.

"Si, discúlpame Marron es que tuve unos asuntos importantes que atender y lo olvidé por completo, discúlpame…" Escuchó que ella soltó un suspiro.

"Está bien, veo que estás muy ocupado… así que… Te dejo trabajar tranquilo…"

Era ahora o nunca. No podía seguir con esto. No era correcto.

"Marron…"

"Si?"

"Luego te llamaré para que nos veamos… Debo decirte algo importante…" Se sentía algo aliviado por decir el primer paso, pero luego ¿Lo tomaría bien Marron?

"Sí, está bien…"

Ambos cortaron. Trunks cerró su celular y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo. Miró la vista que daba el gran ventanal, y se preguntó internamente ¿Por qué Marron no le había dicho Te Amo o algo así cuando cortó la llamada? ¿Sabría lo que estaba pasando? Trunks no tenía idea de la respuesta, pero sabía muy bien que se acercaban momentos decisivos en su vida, y en la de Pan. ¿A quién elegiría? ¿Ub ó él? Solo esperaba que la mutua conexión que había sentido la noche anterior ella también la hubiera sentido. Eso, esa conexión, sería la clave para la decisión final.


	6. Chapter 6

Último capítulo

Último capítulo.

Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 6**

No había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que trabajar. Estaba acostada boca abajo, con su rostro entre sus brazos, podía verse entre el pequeño hueco que sus ojos habían estado derramando algunas lágrimas. Qué difícil era elegir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ub o Trunks? Y además si elegía a Trunks ¿Le aseguraba que estaría enamorada de él completamente y no lo engañaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría Ub al contarle lo sucedido? ¿Estaba lista para decir su secreto de varios meses?

No, definitivamente no. Pero el asunto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Y seguramente si rechazaba a Trunks volverían a estar juntos por esa maldita conexión que sentía hacia su cuerpo. ¿Era su cuerpo ó era su alma? Había algo en ese joven de ojos celestes que la atraía y no sabía bien qué era. Antiguamente hubiera respondido que sentía algo, pero solo por su escultural físico; pero ahora era distinto, sentía algo más que atracción física y sexual.

Suspiró, todo esto la dejaba exhausta. Quién hubiera dicho que los problemas del corazón serían tan complicados de resolver. Definitivamente el amor no era un cuento de hadas. No para ella.

Se levantó vagamente y procedió a sentarse en forma "india" en la cama. Miró su alrededor, y vio unas fotos de su matrimonio en la luna de miel posadas en la mesita de luz. Sintió pena, culpa y nostalgia.

"Ub…" Rápidamente despejó su mente, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Trunks esperaba a su novia en un Café cercano a la empresa; justo donde había arreglado minutos antes para encontrase con ella y dialogar. Tomó otro sorbo de su cotidiano café americano y luego lo posó en el platito, ya que había visto que Marron estaba entrando en la cafetería buscándolo con la mirada. Hasta que lo vio y se dirigió a la mesa.

Ella dejó su abrigo en el respaldo y se sentó. Su típica sonrisa no dejaba de formarse en su boca.

"Hola Trunks" De seguro esto sería demasiado difícil.

"Marron…" en estos momentos estaba nervioso, ansioso; una mezcla de sentimientos que lo resentían en la boca del estómago.

"Dime ¿De qué querías hablar? Generalmente no salimos a cafeterías…" Era ahora o nunca. Debía afrontarlo. Posó su mirada en la taza y habló.

"Marron yo…" Ella sintió su nerviosismo.

"Ya lo sé…" Trunks volvió a mirarla y ahora era ella quién evitaba el contacto visual mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

"¿Ya lo sabes?..." Dijo cuestionante.

"Si Trunks, es obvio…" Largó un suspiro y volvió a mirarlo.

"Es demasiado obvio, al principio de nuestra relación todo iba bien, pero después de la fiesta todo empeoró, ya no eras el mismo…Ya no me besabas con la misma intensidad, ya no me abrazabas… Luego desapareciste toda una noche y parte de la mañana..."

"Marron Yo… yo no quise que te sientas así pero…"

"¡¿Pero qué?!... Trunks yo te amo, ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti? Me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma…" Esas palabras lo hicieron recordar, recordarse a sí mismo tratando de hacerla entender a Pan de lo que él sentía. Ahora esta joven sentada frente suyo estaba reclamándole su amor. Tal vez esta joven sentía lo mismo que él sentía por Pan, y tal vez también sentía la angustia de Ub al no saber qué estaba pasando con su relación. Como lo había previsto, esta charla iba a ser difícil.

"Marron no es que no te ame, yo te considero alguien especial en mi vida pero…"

"No soy lo que realmente quieres ¿verdad? Hay otra mujer en tu vida ¿No es así?" Su voz era decidida y triste. Pero ninguna lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas.

"Marron… Sí, hay otra mujer…" Vio con mucho cargo de conciencia cómo la mujer llevaba su mano hacia su boca, tapándola, tratando de digerir la noticia. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, pero ella interrumpió.

"¿Hace cuánto?" Trunks la miró sin entender.

"Disculpa…" Ella dejó de taparse la boca con su mano y habló otra vez.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás con ella?" Sus ojos celestes estaban tomando un tinte colorado. Trunks vio la exigencia de una respuesta en su mirar y no le quedó otra que contestarle con la verdad.

"Hace varios meses ya… Antes de que comenzáramos a salir tú y yo…" Marron cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó el abrigo.

"Marron espera…" Se levantó, y la siguió, mientras ella trataba de salir del lugar.

Marron salió y Trunks la siguió. En las afueras de la entrada del Café, él la tomó del brazo provocando que ella se diera vuelta.

"¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Acaso no es suficiente tortura?..." Ambos celestes chocaron. Ella exigiendo una respuesta, y él buscando una.

"Marron no actúes de esta manera… No quier…" Marron lo interrumpió.

"No quieres ¡¿Qué?! Trunks yo te amo, y tú me traicionaste, ¿Cómo pudiste? Y encima ya estabas con esa mujer antes de conocerme… já eres increíble Trunks Briefs… Esto se terminó, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás y no fue por mi causa…" Y con eso, logró soltarse del agarre de Trunks para cruzar la calle y tomar un taxi.

Trunks se quedó ahí, parado en la vereda con sus manos en los bolsillos. Pensar en lo que había dicho Marron lo hicieron recapacitar… Ahora que ya estaba soltero otra vez ¿Debía quedarse con Pan? Además, las cosas serían mucho peor con Ub ya que él estaba Casado con Pan. Debía hacer algo rápido, tenía que aclarar sus dudas. Tenía que asegurarse que Pan lo amaba de la misma manera que él a ella.

Bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, estaba sedienta. Cuando bajó completamente comenzó a merodear los alrededores en busca de Ub. Pero no había ningún rastro de él. ¿Dónde estaría? Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó el jugo de la heladera y lo colocó en un vaso. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas largas del barcito y tomó sorbos del contenido. Suspiró, estaba agotada. Pero pronto su paz se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Vagamente se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Un momento por favor…" gritó mientras se acercaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

Tomó la perilla del picaporte y la giró para luego abrir la puerta.

"Trunks…" ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Pan… yo vine para que habláramos…" Parecía nervioso.

"¿Está Ub?" Ella lo miró extrañada.

"No, no está…" No asomaba por completo su cuerpo a través de la puerta. Trunks suspiró en alivio.

"¿Me dejarías pasar?" Ella vio que él todavía se encontraba afuera y se corrió dándole paso.

"Si, pasa"

Pan lo condujo hasta el living de la casa, el cual era grande con chimenea y sillones amplios y cómodos. Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro.

"Bien, dime…" Tenía sus manos posadas en sus muslos pacíficamente, quería disimular su tensión.

"Pan tu sabes bien de lo que quiero hablarte" Trunks la miraba intensamente, debía obtener una respuesta lo antes posible.

"Trunks estuve pensando y… y no sé bien que hacer…" Trunks la miró sorprendido. ¿Todavía no tenía una respuesta? ¿Tan difícil era elegir entre dos personas?

"Es decir sé de quién estoy enamorada, pero no sé si sea la mejor decisión…" Ella corrió la mirada para el costado donde estaba la chimenea.

"Pan… Solo tienes que seguir a tu corazón… Desearía ser yo ese del quién estás enamorada… Pero tu eres la que elige…" Se sentía abatido. Venía decidido a buscar una respuesta pero parecía que no podía lidiar con el ser que tanto amaba, y no podía forzarla a responder si no estaba bien segura.

Sin más que decir, se levantó y quiso dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero unas manos delicadas lo detuvieron. Se detuvo, se dio vuelta y se encontró enredado en los labios más suaves y tiernos que nunca antes había probado. Esos labios típicos de ella. Cerró los ojos, pero al instante Pan se apartó sin dejarlo siquiera responder el beso.

Ambos se miraron. No sabían que decir. Pero en tan solo segundos Trunks la tomó por la cintura y provocó que la joven frente a él se estremeciera y se rindiera a sus brazos. Pan recorrió lentamente y en forma ascendente los brazos de Trunks hasta llegar a sus hombros, y posar una de su mano entre su cabello, mientras la otra se quedaba reposando en el hombro del joven.

En un momento el beso volvió a romperse, cuando Trunks alzó a Pan entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Trunks miraba el camino por donde iba, y Pan lo miraba, nada corría por su mente, solo lo observaba.

En un momento Trunks paró y la miró a Pan cuestionantemente. Ella entendió y le indicó la habitación que estaba a su derecha. El empujó la puerta, la abrió, se dirigió hasta el borde de la cama y acostó a Pan sobre las sábanas.

Que ser tan maravilloso el que tenía enfrente, quizás un ángel caído del cielo, o una ninfa, o un demonio escondiéndose en el cuerpo de un ser tan frágil y cálido.

Se sacó su sobretodo y aflojó su corbata. Pan se había quedado arrodillada en la cama, y mientras que se dirigía con sus rodillas hacia él, se sacaba su pulóver dejando a la vista su sostén negro. Al llegar hasta él, lo ayudó a sacarse su corbata, de mientras que él recorría con sus manos la cintura de su ángel.

De a poco fueron sacándose la ropa entre ambos. Ahora Pan estaba recostada completamente sobre su espalda, mientras Trunks se posaba arriba de ella. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, y los roces comenzaron a surgir buscando más.

Las manos de Trunks corrieron del torso de Pan hacia abajo, tratando de separar sus piernas. Cuando logró su cometido, se posicionó y comenzó a danzar ese típico ritmo. Haciendo que Pan arqueara su espalda, cerrara sus ojos y dejara salir pequeños suspiros de placer. Ambos parecían estar sintiendo lo mismo que el otro, era como una extraña conexión parecida al anterior encuentro, solo que ahora ambos podían notarlo perfectamente bien.

Después de minutos entre suspiros, gemidos, sudor y movimiento, algo los detuvo instantáneamente.

Estaban sin palabras… los tres. Un solo parpadeo de los ojos de Ub, fueron suficientes para que Pan se zafara del peso de Trunks y se tapara con las sábanas desparramadas. Trunks hizo lo mismo, se levantó y trató de hablar.

"Ub…" Quiso calmar la cara de horror de Ub. Pero fue inútil.

El esposo horrorizado y sorprendido, caminó directo hacia Trunks sin siquiera mirar a Pan. Era demasiado doloroso encontrar a su esposa en los brazos de otro hombre. En los brazos de un hombre el cual un sus días de juventud había llamado "amigo".

Sentía tanta rabia dentro de su ser, se sentía humillado, traicionado en su propia casa, en su propia cama. Era insoportable. Tenía ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe al hombre que le había arrebatado a su mujer.

Y eso hizo, hundió su puño en la cara de Trunks, provocando que cayera, y que Pan se levantara a socorrerlo. Cosa que enfureció más a Ub.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme?, y en nuestra propia casa…" Ub no podía contenerlo y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a los dos, llevando su mano a su frente.

Pan se levantó, con la sábana envuelta a su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Trunks. Tocó el hombro de Ub pero él la rechazó.

"Ub, discúlpame, yo… yo iba decírtelo pero…" Pan quería tratar de explicar lo inexplicable. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había forma de volver atrás.

"Pero ¡¿Qué?!... Pan yo te amo, y tú me pagas así, te di todo de mí… todo…" Dijo Ub totalmente quebrado por dentro.

Pan se quedó frente a su marido. Pensando. Buscando en su interior qué hacer o qué decir, pero nada salía de su mente. Era todo verdad, y eso era lo más difícil de enfrentar. Ub le había dado todo, su amor, su corazón, sus pensamientos, todo lo que él tenía se lo daba a ella. Y ella tan desagradecida, o simplemente desatenta y tonta, desperdició todo lo que él le había entregado.

"En la semana te llamaré a tu celular para arreglar los asuntos del divorcio…" Dijo Ub ante el silencio de su futura ex esposa.

Ub comenzó a caminar y salió de la habitación. Pan quiso dar un paso y seguirlo pero Trunks la llamó.

"Pan…" Trunks se levantó del suelo, y agarró a Pan, con delicadeza, de su brazo para darla vuelta y lograr que lo mirara. Cuando el cuerpo de Pan giró, Trunks se quedó perplejo al ver como unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Pero ningún sonido típico de llanto salía de su boca, solo lágrimas.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse emitiendo un sonido muy fuerte. Pan tornó la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, luego volvió a mirar al joven de ojos celestes. Trunks quiso sacar esas lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, pero le fue imposible ya que ella corrió la cara.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante su roce? Acaso…

"Pan…" trató de llamar su atención. Ella devolvió la mirada.

"Trunks tienes que irte, en este momento no puedo…" No pudo terminar su oración. Se sentía tan mal. Pero ¿Por qué? Si ya se había librado de Ub. O ¿Estaba enamorada de Ub? Trunks suspiró.

"Está bien…" Como siempre, no quería forzar a Pan a hacer algo que no quería o no sentía apropiado hacer en ese momento, no podía forzarla a responder una simple pregunta ¿Estás enamorada de mí? Si tendría que esperar esperaría, pero ¿Cuál era el límite de tiempo?

Tomó sus cosas, se las puso y se marchó; dejando a Pan en esa habitación, recostada en la cama con sus rodillas flexionadas.

Qué difícil era el amor. Si hubiera sabido que sería así, se habría limitado desde el principio. Hubiera hecho las mil y una para no enamorarse, y caer a los pies de una mujer. Aunque hubiera sido difícil, no podía imaginar una vida sin Pan. Eso no sería vida.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se dio vuelta por última vez, mirando en dirección a las escaleras, esperando y teniendo la falsa esperanza de que Pan bajaría corriendo a sus brazos.

Pero nada de eso pasó, sonrió irónicamente, y salió de la casa dejando un ambiente silencioso y vacío dentro de aquella casa.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento, pensaba en Pan: Si volvería a verla, si volvería a sentir su piel rozando con la de él, si volvería a ver ese brillo característico es sus oscuros ojos. Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Eso ya era decisión del destino.

Era una noche estrellada. La calle estaba silenciosa y solitaria, debía llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible. De pronto giró el volante y maniobró para estacionar su auto. Salió, y entró al bar. Era un bar poco conocido, con mesas de pool, luces tenues, y música rock. Caminado por el sitio encontró un lugar y se sentó a esperar, mientras llamaba al mesero y pedía una bebida.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, y no había rastros de la persona. Hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse, y allí estaba, buscándolo con la mirada. Pareció reconocerlo y se acercó hasta él. Se sacó el abrigo, dejó su cartera y acomodó hacia atrás su cabello con una sola mano.

"Llegas tarde…" Sus ojos nunca dejaron de esquivar el contacto.

"Si, lo sé" Dijo ella sin preocupación. Trunks sonrió cariñosamente, y el gesto le fue devuelto.

"¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Bien, los papeles están firmados, solo falta arreglar detalles mínimos" Contestó mientras miraba los alrededores del sitio.

Trunks no preguntó nada. Solo observó su rostro.

"Trunks… lamento tanto que haya pasado todo esto…" Trunks sonrió.

"No te preocupes, sé que te sentías confundida" Pan sonrió.

"Eso quedó en el pasado" Esto hizo que le subiera un escalofrío por el cuello.

"Sí, y dime… ¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda?" preguntó curiosa. Trunks buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

"Pan… Tu… ¿Tu crees que a Marron le guste el anillo y acepte ser mi esposa?" Dijo algo nervioso. Quizás por la noticia, o tal vez por la mirada de la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Claro que sí… estoy segura que le encantará" Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Trunks devolvió el gesto, se paró, tomó su sobretodo en su brazo derecho, y se posicionó al costado de ella. Luego bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por tu apoyo" dijo Trunks, para luego retirarse del lugar sin siquiera volver a mirar a la joven shokeada que había dejado pasos atrás.

Nadie sabe por qué Trunks no volvió a mirar a Pan cuando atravesó la puerta de salida. Puede ser porque le costaba mirarla a los ojos, le costaba saber que ya no había nada entre ellos, o temía caer en sus encantos innatos. O simplemente ya no sentía nada realmente por ella.

Por su parte, Pan estaba sentada sola en la mesa, pensando, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos dos meses. A partir de aquella noche en la que Ub había descubierto el engaño, Pan y Trunks dejaron de verse. Recién tres semanas después del hecho volvieron a encontrarse, pero para hablar. Y había terminado todo bien, ambos decidieron que ese "romance" no daba para más, y que debían volver a épocas pasadas, cuando eran amigos. Solamente amigos.

La verdad es que Pan, en el fondo estaba enamorada de Trunks, pero no tenía las suficientes agallas para reconocerlo. El día que le dijo a Trunks que ya había decidido de quién estaba enamorada pero le costaba reconocerlo, era él. Estaba loca de amor por Trunks, pero por razones desconocidas hasta para ella misma había dejado que se le escapara de las manos. Y pensar que antes lo tenía a sus pies, y ahora seguramente estaría rumbo a la casa de su nuevamente novia, Marron, para hacerla su esposa y vivir felizmente a su lado.

Debía dejarlo seguir su vida. Tanto tiempo siendo una sombra, debía dejarlo ir, debía dejarlo vivir su propia vida. Ahora ella era una sombra: sufriendo por dentro cada palabra que escapada entre los labios de su eterno amor, fingiendo alegría cuando verdaderamente no la sentía.

Pensó en la manera nerviosa y nostálgica en que la miró cuando le preguntó sobre el anillo de compromiso, como gritándole por dentro que lo detuviera. Pero sacudió su cabeza ante la "falsa" suposición. Tomó su cartera, se puso el abrigo que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla, y caminó por el lugar hacia la puerta.

Hacía frío y subió más el cuello de su campera. Miró a su izquierda para retomar su rumbo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Trunks estaba con su espalda apoyada sobre su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la cabeza baja. Pan se acercó y habló.

"¿Trunks?" El joven subió la mirada rápidamente, saliendo de su trance y la observó con sus intensos y cálidos ojos celestes cristalinos.

"Pan… yo…"

Quizás esas "falsas" suposiciones, eran verdaderas.

**FIN**

¿Y? ¿Les gustó el final? XD Tal vez fui demasiado perversa y los dejé con la intriga ¿no? Pero bue… A mí me gustan esos finales XD. Déjenme saber su opinión. ) Y gracias, a los que leyeron D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Hey! Acá les dejo un capítulo extra para aquellos que se quedaron intrigados… Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía… Enjoy!

**Capitulo 7.**

Quizás el destino no quería que ellos se separaran. Tal vez estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero después de haber pasado tantas cosas, era imposible no sentir algo. Se podía ver en sus ojos que el sentimiento no era solo deseo, pero lamentablemente ellos decidieron tomar un camino aparte. Trunks estaba herido, ella lo había hecho pasar las mil y unas a cambio de nada, pero aun así en el fondo sabía que ella era la única que poseía su corazón.

Pan después de tantos sentimientos cruzados, logró entender que a quién verdaderamente amaba era a Trunks, y que aunque quisiera no podría olvidarlo; solo lamentaba que ahora solamente eran amigos y, que por desgracia para ella, dicho hombre estaba apunto de casarse. Seguramente lo había herido demasiado como para que olvidara lo sucedido y volviera a amarla. Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

"¿Qué haces todavía aquí Trunks?" Los ojos celestes del hombre se posaron sobre los suyos. Podía sentir que quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo. La duda y el nerviosismo estaban plasmados en su rostro. ¿Tan grave era?

Sabía muy bien porque se había quedado afuera, pero no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que tenía pensado. Esta mujer parada frente a sí mismo lo seducía sin siquiera proponérselo, lo tenía loco, lo daba vueltas a su gusto, era algo inexplicable; cada vez que estaba junto a ella no podía evitar pensar en cuanto la amaba y cuan perfecta era en todos sus aspectos. A pesar de que lo había tratado de segunda opción, sin siquiera detenerse un momento a pensar en lo que causaba en su corazón, soportando el dolor y humillación de compartir sus labios. Esos labios que ahora, a causa del frío, estaban secos pero que se veían tan apetecedores como siempre; y sus ojos oscuros que lo miraban con duda, con ansias de una respuesta. ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Estaba seguro de que no caería en la misma trampa?

Se levantó de su posición, y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, todavía con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Pan… ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto?" Sus ojos celestes se posaban en los de ella. Pan estaba estupefacta.

"Trunks, eso quedó en el pasad…" Pan bajó la mirada. Sí, está bien reconocía el dolor que le había causado. Pero había decidido dejarlo atrás. No tenía por qué reprochárselo, ya tenía suficiente con su cargo de consciencia y el castigo de haber perdido al hombre de su vida. Pero Trunks la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase completa.

"¿Cómo pudiste apoderarte de mi corazón? Estás siempre en mis pensamientos… No lo puedo evitar Pan… Esto no debería estar pasando, pero así lo siento y necesitaba decírtelo…"

Pan repentinamente subió la mirada ante sus palabras y lo miró fijamente. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que todavía la amaba?

"Pan… Se que dijimos que olvidaríamos todo, pero simplemente no puedo… Y aunque lo intenté tratando de alejarte casándome con Marron, se que con ella no sería tan feliz como lo sería contigo…"

Trunks trataba de explicar, mientras Pan estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus emociones, en su vida, en el futuro y principalmente en el pasado que había compartido con el hombre parado frente a ella.

"Pan, di algo…"

Unos segundos de silencio, y Pan dejó su trance emocional. Era momento de enfrentar sus emociones pasara lo que pasara, ya no podía seguir ocultando el amor que sentía, y no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo de antes… perderlo.

"¿Me amas?" Simple y concreto. Había logrado en dos palabras formular la clave para develar el futuro que le deparaba.

Trunks pestañó unos segundos, tratando de pensar si su contestación sería la correcta.

"Sí"

Pan sentía su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Era un alivio saber que ese hombre todavía la amaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo debido, y de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas. ¿Se puede llorar de felicidad? Definitivamente sí. La persona que nunca creyó ser, sentimental, estaba saliendo a flote. El amor causa cosas extrañas en una persona.

Trunks miraba sus mejillas humedecerse y, al no soportar ver a su amada llorar, la abrazó y la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos, mientras ella refugiaba su rostro en su pecho. Se preguntaba el por qué de esas lágrimas. ¿Significaban algo bueno?

Ella se separó de su pecho, todavía rodeada por unos brazos protectores, y levantó la vista para mirar esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba.

"Yo también te amo, Trunks." Sus rostros estaban solo a unos pocos centímetros lejos. Trunks bajó su rostro, y ella lo subió un poco más; en ese momento sus labios se rozaron delicadamente. Se dieron dos besos espontáneos y luego profundizaron el roce.

Trunks la sujetaba de la cintura, mientras ella posaba sus manos en el pecho de su amado. El beso era exquisito, indescriptible; sabía a pasión, amor y deseo. Sus bocas danzaban a un ritmo lento, disfrutando cada segundo que duraba, tratando de saciar sus sentimientos, y guardando el momento para siempre en sus corazones.

Desafortunadamente, tenían que respirar y sus bocas se separaron. Los ojos de ambos seres estaban idos, parecían estar en su propio mundo de sueños. Pan cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego sonrió.

Trunks dejó de sostenerla, y ambos cuerpos se separaron. El la miró, y sonrió levemente.

"Estamos locos…" dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y bajaba la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Trunks se profundizó, y como único impulso la volvió a abrazar. No podía estar ni siquiera segundos lejos de ella. Trunks bajó un poco su cabeza, quedando su boca cerca del oído de Pan y le susurró.

"Yo estoy loco por ti…"

A veces el amor te juega malas pasadas. Te confunde, te enreda, te hace dar vueltas, te daña. Es un sentimiento el cual nunca nadie va a poder descubrir como funciona. Siempre te preguntás ¿Cómo es que un ser puede ser capaz de provocar esto en mí? No hay explicación, no hay palabra alguna para describirlo, es algo que se siente…no que se dice.

Trunks y Pan pasaron demasiadas cosas, demasiados hechos, sentimientos; pero al final de tanto tratar de olvidarse el uno del otro, se dieron cuenta que no lograban nada con solo ocultar sus sentimientos. Ahora los dos sabían que se amaban, y nada ni nadie los podría separar. Por Pan no había problema, ya que ella ya se había divorciado de Ub; pero Trunks… tenía que decirle a Marron que otra vez debía dejarla.

Pero… ¿estaría preparado para decirle eso a Marron? Después de todo, la joven lo amaba en serio y eso sería jugar con sus sentimientos. La había usado… dos veces. Trunks no quería lastimarla. ¿Qué haría?

"¿Y qué pasará con Marron?" Dijo ella entre el abrazo.

Trunks suspiró. Había olvidado a Marron. Puso su mentón en el tope de la cabeza de Pan y miró hacia el horizonte.

"No lo se… no había pensado en eso." Trunks se inclinó un poco, para poder verle la cara, y sonrió.

Pan también se inclinó un poco para mirar mejor sus facciones.

"Creo que este es el momento de que elijas el camino que quieres en tu vida." Por más que le haya dicho que todavía la seguía amando, quedaba Marron, a quien supuestamente hoy le pediría matrimonio.

Trunks miró hacia un costado, como tratando de pensar. Pero en instantes volvió a mirarla, decidido.

"A ti… Te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos…" Pan se elevó un poco con sus pies, y alcanzó a besarlo.

Trunks correspondió el beso.

En ese momento comenzaron a caer copos de nieve lentamente. Era un ambiente mágico para ambos; abrazados, besándose, demostrándole al mundo el amor que se tenían sin ningún prejuicio, y el clima invernal que aportaba un escenario romántico.

Ambos se separaron, miraron al cielo, y luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa." Pan movió su cabeza en acuerdo, y caminaron hacia el auto tomándose de las manos.

Trunks le abrió la puerta, y luego dio la vuelta para tomar el asiento del conductor.

El camino había sido silencioso. Los dos recordando los minutos anteriores, cuando compartieron ese beso, y cuando se declararon su amor.

Trunks llegó a la casa de Pan, y estacionó en el portón de rejas negras.

Pan lo miró sonriendo.

"¿Quieres quedarte?" Trunks volteó a mirarla, con ojos dudosos y sorprendidos.

"Esta bien si no quieres, se que…." Quiso terminar la oración pero le fue imposible ya que Trunks se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso, dejándola sin palabras.

"Me encantaría…" dijo luego de separar sus bocas.

Pan sonrió, y apretó un botón del pequeño control que tenía en el llavero.

Las puertas del portón se abrieron hacia adentro, y Trunks encendió el auto para luego entrar.

Sus vidas a partir de ese momento cambiaron. Después de esa noche Trunks vio, al encender su celular, que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Marron y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella ese mismo día.

Y eso hizo, volvió al departamento que compartía con Marron y al encontrarla allí le explicó todo lo que había pasado, lo que sentía, y lo que había decidido. El panorama de la situación no era la mejor: ella estaba sentada en el sillón con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y sus manos ocultando su rostro, mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas y suspiros; Trunks estaba parado en el marco del balcón mirando hacia fuera mientras el sol del atardecer iluminaba su rostro pensativo.

Luego de que Marron se calmara un poco, Trunks le volvió a hablar. Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos con las suyas, y le dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía amarla como ella pretendía, que solo la quería como una buena amiga, y no quería perder esa amistad tampoco.

Ella luego de unos segundos, suspiró y tragó saliva para decirle a Trunks que estaba bien, que se conformaría con su amistad.

Marron lo quería demasiado como para hacer una escena y rogarle que se quedara con ella, a pesar de que estaba furiosa porque la había usado ya dos veces, no podía enojarse con el. Tal vez, podría dejar de pensar en el con el tiempo y encontrar una persona que la amara de verdad.

Ahora, después de dos años, Trunks y Pan viven juntos en un pequeño condominio en las afueras de la ciudad. Donde planean formar su familia, criar a sus hijos y vivir juntos hasta el resto de sus vidas.

Ellos se casaron, después de 7 meses de aquella noche de invierno, sus familias los habían apoyado. Por más que se sorprendieron al saber la noticia de que estaban saliendo, ellos querían lo mejor para sus hijos, y los apoyaban en sus decisiones.

En cuanto a la familia que estaban formando Pan y Trunks… Ella estaba esperando a su primogénito de 8 meses. Sería un varón y lo llamarían Goku.

Marron luego de salir del país, se encontró con Ub, en Estados Unidos donde llegaron a conocerse bien, y encontrado en el otro la persona que estaban buscando en sus vidas. Ahora, después de dos años, vivían allí y ya tenían una hija.

Trunks estaba feliz con el embarazo de Pan. Aunque a veces se cansaba cuando a ella le agarraban antojos de algo en plena madrugada.

Pan se sentía finalmente completa, tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, una familia. Y tenía al hombre más amoroso, cuidadoso y caballero que una mujer podría desear. Estaba feliz. No podía esperar a que naciera el fruto de tanto amor que descansaba apacible en su vientre.

Quien hubiera imaginado que sus vidas terminarían así. Ellos seguramente que no. Pero estaban felices de lo que el destino les había guardado después de tantos hechos frustrantes.

Ahora, ambos, podían decir que sus vidas estaban completas, y que no se arrepentían de haber pasado por tantas cosas.

Gracias a ello, en estos momentos tenían una familia por delante, y nada cambiaría ese rumbo.

El sol alumbró su cara provocando que se despertara. Al abrir los ojos vio como unos ojos celestes la observaban desde cerca.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más hacia su esposo, que yacía a su lado mirándola, para darle un beso de Buenos Días.

"Te amo" dijo el, rompiendo el contacto y mirándola sinceramente a los ojos.

"Y yo a ti, Trunks…" .

**FIN**

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa? XD , please gente déjenme saber sus opiniones, me interesa… Y Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer. Have a nice day!


End file.
